Various types of scanning mechanisms for amplifying or magnifying the text of any writings, the designs of any drawings, or any other materials that are capable of being reviewed and read, but to the disabled person, are difficult of viewing, have involved scanning devices, like miniature cameras, of a television mode type, that can scan such text, and amplify it onto a television screen, to which it was electrically connected. The use of miniature cameras, to achieve such activity, have been available in the art, and one such camera system is shown in an earlier patent to the inventor herein, patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,674.
Others have utilized scanning technology, of the camera type, to achieve related results, and these are known in the art.
The subject matter of the current invention is to provide a system, including an apparatus that is self contained, and provides a two dimensional shiftable platform, upon which correspondence, book, or other text or design materials, can rest, and the platen upon which they rest is shiftable in lateral and depth dimensions, so as to allow a camera to focus thereabove to scan the page, and project it onto an integral screen, to allow the impaired party to easily read the materials, through the usage of this system.